Backstage
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Dans les coulisses de "Tremplin Indigo !", il se passe des choses, par dizaines, par centaines. Elles influencent le show, mais pourtant, personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe dans ces moments, loin des caméras et des flash. Recueil de hors-séries liés à Tremplin Indigo.


**Contexte : **La visite de Violette Waters à Sacha, celle dont parle Drew avec Régis.

* * *

**HS – Les Grands Hommes.**

Sacha scruta le courrier qu'il avait reçu, l'enjoignant à se rendre au café des Grands Hommes à dix-sept heures, signé de la main de Violette Waters. Que lui voulait-elle ? Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé ? Il secoua la tête en regardant sa montre.

Il s'y était rendu. Le café des Grands Hommes, non loin du Walt Disney Concert Hall, étalait sa façade sobre devant lui, alors que la petite aiguille de sa montre passait sur le cinq. Il était l'heure d'y aller.

Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il était à Los Angeles. Quand il était arrivé, il avait eu le plaisir et la surprise de découvrir que Chuchmur s'était installé en colocation avec un autre groupe, afin de réduire les frais qu'ils avaient, pour ne pouvoir travailler tous qu'à mi-temps et se consacrer réellement à la musique, ce qui était plutôt primordial, compte tenu du fait qu'ils seraient bientôt au Tremplin Indigo. Boston ne lui manquait pas. Il pensait rarement aux gens qu'il avait laissés derrière lui, se concentrant sur sa découverte de Los Angeles, sa recherche de travail, aussi. Dans la colocation, il était le seul à chômer et ça le mettait mal à l'aise de se faire entretenir, même s'il avait pu, grâce à Lucario, faire quelques économies.

Il passa la porte du café et repéra rapidement Violette Waters, avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés, son air pédant et cette façon propre aux Waters de touiller leur café, un tour à gauche, un tour en huit, un tour à droite. Elle leva les yeux vers lui en entendant la porte se refermer et hocha la tête, l'invitant ainsi à s'asseoir à sa table. Sacha se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise et le serveur vint le voir. Il demanda un verre de lait sans même jeter un regard à l'homme, tant il était concentré sur le visage de Violette.

Il avait vu des photos d'elle, quand elle était jeune, Daisy lui avait souvent montré des clichés, elle adorait ressasser le passé. La P-DG avait vieilli depuis les photos, mais n'avait pas tellement changé. Le visage fin, les lèvres resserrées en une moue contrariée, de grands yeux noisette qui le fixait d'un air sévère, Violette Waters ne ressemblait pas du tout à Ondine, pourtant, quelque chose, dans ses traits, avait un air de famille.

— Je vais aller droit au but, commença-t-elle sans le saluer après que le serveur se fut éloigné. Je ne suis pas là pour échanger des politesses avec vous, jeune homme.

— Ça tombe plutôt bien, rétorqua Sacha en croisant les bras sur son torse, je n'échange pas de politesses avec les gens que je peux pas voir. Et je ne peux pas vous voir. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— Revenez à Boston.

— Que… PARDON ?

Violette rejeta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le coin du visage, avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres, dégustant son café, alors que le serveur déposait un verre devant Sacha. Pour se donner une contenance, Sacha trempa ses lèvres dans le lait. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, de la part de l'aînée des Waters. Mais certainement pas à ça. Violette détourna le regard en murmurant :

— Ondine est malheureuse sans vous. Je pensais, pourtant, que vous étiez ce qui conduirait ma sœur à sa ruine. Elle… Elle a un devoir et même si ça ne m'enchante pas que ce soit elle plutôt que moi, elle doit devenir P-DG de la Waters. Depuis que vous êtes parti, elle sort peu, délaisse ses études, ses amis. Elle… Ça me fait vraiment mal de devoir l'admettre, mais, elle a besoin de vous.

Le cœur de Sacha se serra. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce que les paroles de Waters remuaient au fond de lui. Il avait réussi à ne pas penser à tout ça pendant quelques semaines, bien aidé par les autres. Encore une qui se croyait en terrain conquis dans la vie d'autrui.

— Vous ignorez visiblement ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois, dit-il simplement.

— Vous voulez parler de la machination de Régis Chen et Aurore Beaufort ? Un coup de maître, il faut bien l'avouer, constata Violette avec un léger sourire. Bien sûr que je sais. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas présente à l'hôtel particulier que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la vie de mes sœurs. C'est bien pour ça que je suis ici en ce moment. Revenez à Boston, s'il vous plaît.

— Non.

Sacha secoua la tête.

— Si vous connaissez toute l'histoire, vous savez qu'elle n'est pas malheureuse à cause de moi. Retourner là-bas ne changerait rien à son état. De toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux pouvoir enfin me consacrer à moi, j'en ai marre de me sacrifier pour les autres. Alors c'est non. Je reste ici.

— Le Tremplin Indigo ?

— Entre autres, confirma Sacha.

Il se leva, laissant le soin à Violette de payer son verre de lait, chose qu'il n'aurait pas faite avec toute autre personne. Il se détourna et s'arrêta après trois pas, tournant la tête vers Violette.

— Celui qui peut vous aider à ramener votre sœur à la vie, c'est Drew Lowell. Allez le voir, il saura la sortir de son apathie.

— Merci.

Il sortit du café et remonta la rue. Un quart d'heure pour foutre en l'air des semaines de travail acharné, des semaines à essayer de ne plus trop penser à l'héritière. Allait-elle finir par s'en sortir ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches d'un geste rageur avant d'accélérer le pas. Avec toutes ces conneries, il allait être en retard à la répétition.

Se doutait-il, à ce moment-là, que le dur jugement que Violette Waters portait sur lui commençait à changer ? Elle était toujours dans le café, longtemps après qu'il fut parti, quand un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Elle avait eu tort, se dit-elle en contemplant le verre vide devant elle, de penser que Sacha Ketchum n'était rien. Il avait un caractère épouvantable, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais elle préférait encore ça qu'une lopette qui acquiesçait à toutes les propositions. Ce genre d'hommes-là n'était pas digne de sa petite sœur. Si seulement Sacha Ketchum avait pu être l'héritier des Chen Industries, tout aurait été tellement plus simple, tant pour elle que pour Ondine.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que cette scène coupée a su éveiller votre curiosité, vos attentions et que vous l'avez aimée ! On se retrouve prochainement pour, au choix, un deuxième volet de Backstage, ou un chapitre de Tremplin Indigo !**


End file.
